A Happy Birthday? Series
by ArigahWRITER
Summary: A group of random transformation stories, for my friends. Human to Pokemon
1. Dylan

Beginning notes:This is an old story from back in 2007, and is 100 percent un-edited, so there are some errors. It kicked of a series which has been my most popular deviation on DeviantART, so I decided to upload here. Enjoy the show.

-----

Dylan the pokemon trainer looked up. Dylan was 15 now as his birthday approached today. Dylan had been on his journey for 5 years, he wasn't one to challenge the elite four, although he could do it with ease. He spent those years training with his one and only pokemon, a Buizel. It was a high level but for some reason never evolved. They had just gone through some vigorous training in the desert in the Hoenn region, they heard there was a nice lady who lived off to the north of the desert. They left out to the house. They noticed it. Dylan knocked on the door. It swung open. Dylan walked in noticing that no one was by the door. An old lady was sitting by the table. Dylan noticed how this house looked to similar to almost every other house in this region."Ahh a young trainer. How are you?" The lady said."Ummm fine? Look I heard this is a place for people to rest?" Dylan asked"Ah you heard right. Come on and introduce yourself." The woman said."Im Dylan, this is my Buizel." He said."Bui!" Buizel said. "Please to meet you, you can call me Karen." The woman said."Ok Karen." Dylan said with a smile as he sat, Buizel curled up in his lap."So boy tell me about yourself." The woman said."I'm 14 going on 15, tomorrow is my birthday." Dylan said with unease. Why did she want to know so much? "Buizel and I have traversed the land. We have seen it all training for 4 years.""Going after master?" Karen asked."No. To much. I just want to be friends with Buizel." He said petting his friends head."Buizel!" The pokemon said."Also Understanding you wouldn't be so bad." Dylan said with a laugh."Hmmm." Was all Karen said. She stood up and walked to the back. "Boy have some rest, the beds are down the halls to the right. I will get you some dinner." She smiled. He walked up to the beds and his pokemon followed. They layed down and fell asleep for a short while, when they heard a bell ringing. Dylan shot up and ran to the dining room. One word past through his mind. FOOD! Buizel ran just as fast. On their arrival the table was aligned with food of all sorts. Dylan's mouth was watering. Then he noticed, a cake. A purple cake. It said Happy birthday on it."Your far from your family so I thought you might as well get something for your birthday." Karen jumped onto his seat as well as Buizel did. They began shoving there face with the food."Just make sure Buizel doesn't have any cake ok?" She asked. Dylan just gave her a thumbs up with his left hand as he continued filling his face. She walked out of the room leaving Dylan to eat. She had a smile on her face as she exited the slept there. He woke up. He felt insanely warm. The room had a thermostat in it. The screen read 70 F. Weird. Dylan thought. Buizel looked worried up at his trainer. He looked rather sweaty. His neck also looked swollen."Bui… Zel, bui bui?" He could detect the tone, "Im fine… I think."Karen walked in. She noticed the look on Dylan. "Oh, that doesn't look good." She quickly ran out and came back with a wet cloth and a thermometer. She took his temp."101, your staying here young man." Karen said taking it out of his feels hotter… Dylan thought. Karen put the cloth on his head and walked out of the sighed. Buizel jumped onto his bead and curled up on him. Dylan petted him and smiled."At least your still here." He said. He gave a smile which made Buizel happy as they both drifted to woke up to see a thermos next to him. On it was a note that read,Dylan, your temperature is up to 102 your getting very ill. Have some did she take my temperature?!?!? Dylan thought. But shrugged off the feeling. He opened the thermos and inside was soup, but it was half empty. He looked into the corner to see Buizel smiling in his sleep, looking full."BUIZEL!" Dylan shouted. Buizel opened his eyes, smile still wide. He closed them again as Dylan stood up, he walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face, then he noticed something. His neck was huge! Dylan tried screaming but nothing came out. He looked closer, it was a yellow color and seemed to be nothing but air. Like a buizel's. Dylan also noticed his hair went from a dark brown to an orangish color. Plus it was growing down more."What is going on?" He managed to say. He began moving back to Karen's room when suddenly he fell next to his own. He heard a rip and looked back to notice a bump forming at his pants. It was getting larger, a tail. To Dylans surprise he could move it. This is not happening. Dylan thought. He climbed into his room and on his bed. He rolled up and then shot up. What was I doing? He thought. He tried laying flat, and finally managed it. Buizel jumped up suddenly noticing his strange changes."Builan what happened?" Buizel shot up for what seemed like the tenth time."I must be going insane!" Dylan said. Buizel inched to his trainer."What happened to you?" Buizel asked. Dylan didn't awnser. He was being consumed by the fear of the fact that everything was growing larger."WHATS GOING ON!" Dylan shouted as his 'hair' began growing in every spot of his body. The 'hair' on his chest grew in a cream color. His bones began cracking and reshaping. His mouth began pulling out, his nose followed and turned black. His ears began reshaping also, black marks appeared on his 'face'. His changes stopped. He closed his eyes. Then he opened them. Buizel had inched over him before he opened them."Dylan your… you're a… Buizel!" Buizel said, Dylan sat up."That's impossible…" He said, but cut himself off when he heard what actually came out of his mouth. A string of the word, Buizel."NO! NO! NO!" Dylan shouted."Dylan Calm dow!" Buizel began but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Karen walked in."Ah I see it worked." She said."YOU DID THIS TO ME?" Dylan shouted."No need to get mad. I can't understand you anyway." Karen said."NOT GET MAD!" Dylan said. He ran on all fours and ran past Karen Buizel close behind. They burst out of the house and headed to the lake near the forest. He knew this was not where he wanted to be until he found a way to Sinnoh. Karen watched from the door. As he ran she said, "Your welcome."

---Ending notes---Not much to say about something so old, heres my original comment on dA.

Ughhh my internet exploded 5 times trying to submit this. Dylans BDAy was monday so happy late you reading thinking Karen is the same woman from Daycare, she is not. Karen is a spawn of the old woman at the resthouse in Sapphire. If you sleep there for some reason she thinks your pokemon are still tired even after 4 : Dylan was turned into a buizel because not only does he like the pokemon, but in gym class he swims like an otter and the closest thing to one is a buizel.


	2. Nick

**Authors notes: On to the second one. This one was done in the very beginning of 08, so I was still kind of bad at writing. This one includes the next friend, Nick. Enjoy it.**

**---**

**SMACK!Nick fell flat on his face."Come on, Nick, its not hard!" His friend, Andrew said. Today was nicks birthday, and Andrew took him up on Coronet to go snowboarding. Smart idea when there were no groomed trails, and "jumps" as Andrew called them. So cheap…. Why didn't he just pay for the escort to the cave?"Shut up, not only is it my first time, you took me to CORONET!" He said face still in the snow."Don't whine. Meet you at the bottom!" Andrew said turning around and rode seconds of laying face down, he got up and began going down. But then he noticed, Andrew was no where in sight. That and he couldn't see more than 10 feet in front of him, the snow was bad."ANDREW?" He shouted. No answer."Andrew this isn't funny!" He shivered, he had at least 10 layers (2), but this mountain was cold, he was from did I trust Andrew with the pokemon? Nick thought. He sighed and began walking. He knew he wouldn't get down alive. He had to find had always good luck. He ran right into a cave in less than 10 walked inside and to his surprise, it was warm. Another surprise, behind some rocks, was a huge waterfall. How is it not frozen in here? He thought as he walked in and sat on a rock. He sighed and just looked out at the snow. Not looking any better. He sighed as he laid eyes closed and he drifted into sleep."GRAV!!!" He heard and his eyes shot open. He checked his watch. 2 AM. Great. Nick decided to check what was happening. He looked outside to see a pokemon fight breaking out.A Graveler was fighting a weak looking… umm Nick wasn't sure exactly. It had a star like head, 3 tealish things on its head, a large… is that an eye? He wasn't even sure what it graveler obviously was not happy with this… thing. The graveler used roll out… not a good idea. The star pokemon's eyes glew and the graveler went off the side of the mountain."Wow…" Nick pokemon looked at nick and flew off."What was that?" He said as he turned around and headed back to the sat in his cave, wondering what he saw. He had never seen anything like it… he remembered a story about a pokemon like that granting wishes… but it was vague, was it called Yiracho… Jericho? Whatever he wouldn't see it again… or so he later his hunger finally took its toll. He layed back down and unpacked some food from his pack. Lets see… a sandwich…. 3 bottles of ice…. Poffins for the pokemon…. And that's it. I knew I should have prepared more… Nick thought. God I wish I had some food…ElsewhereThe star pokemon from earlier heard nicks wish. It felt bad for the lost human. It had to do it. It's tags and eyes began to as Nick finished half the sandwich he heard a noise."The heck?" He said looking up. Not his best move. Small food such as bread, butter… a knife, a jar of peanut butter, food youd expect on a camping trip fell from nowhere in the sky. "AHHH!" He yelled as the food fell on him. "What are the odds of that." He said. Nick looked at his sandwich and soon devoured what was left of it knowing he would have left over to do with it all. He thought. For sure wild pokemon would try to get it… ughh what to do… nick thought. Nick shoved as much as he could in his bag, the rest, he dug a hole and buried, hoping that would work. He checked his watch, already 5 am."Nick?" Andrew shouted as he walked up and down the mountain. God I was so stupid! Why did I abandon him! I regret not buying that guide… Ughh, why did I do this…Nick sat looking at the ceiling and then outside. No dammnit. I wish there was a way for me to live in the cold… He thought not remembering what happened earlier. He heard the noise again, but this time a giggle and, "Wish granted."Nick felt cold. Although not much of a surprise for where he was. Right? Wrong. Soon Nick felt the chill in every part of his body. He felt his bones cracking and changing as he began growing shorter, but remaining width. Soon snow blew in and landed on his head… which became sharpened at the top. His lower body turned brown while the snow bleached the top white. His head began misshaping to form several points, as his mouth changed places, and his nose disappeared, as well as his chin. His hands began changing as well, they became prickly and green. Soon his clothes were all over him. He didn't know how, but his clothes disappeared. IM NAKED! Was his first thought, not umm why is the cave bigger, or what just happened."Sno… ver.." (Oh great) He said not realizing what had just came out of his "mouth". He looked at himself in the water."Im a pokemon?" He said but it actually sounded like "Sn o Snover.""Hiya!" A child's voice from behind said."GAH!" Nick said jumping 5 feet in the air and turning 'stood' (Floated sounds more like it) the star pokemon from earlier."Hey your that one pokemon I saw earlier." Nick said."Yes, I liked to be referred as that one pokemon…" It said. It had a feminine tone of voice so nick guessed it was a female."Sorry, I just don't know what you are." Nick said."You can call me Jirachi." She said."Ok Jirachi. So why are you here?" Nick asked."Well you made a wish to survive, so I turned you into a pokemon native to this area, I am the wish pokemon you know." "No I didn't know…" "Well now you do!""But why didn't you just send some search and rescue squad?""I can't manipulate humans… Im not very old…" She said scratching the back of her star."Well… my lifes ruined…" He said sitting down."Don't be in despair…" She said feeling bad. "Look you didn't come up alone right?""No…. wait howd you know?" He said."Heh small mountain?" She said with a chuckle. Yeah real small… he thought."So shall we go find him?" She nodded as they walked (And or floated) out the searching, what they found was not pleasing. They found Andrew… passed out from the cold."NO!" Nick said as he pushed his friend. Jirachi looked saddened. I failed… Im not fit to be a wishmaker… she thought."Jirachi we need to get him down!" Nick nodded and teleported them to the base of the days later."Im sorry…" Nick said looking over the body of his barley breathing looked down. Should I try? She thought. She began to glow."Jirachi?" Nick asked. Soon Andrews eyes shot open."Where am I?" He said. He looked at the glowing Jirachi and the snover."GAH!" He shouted."Snov Nov(Calm down!)!" The snover said."Did you save me?" He asked."Sn no Snov Er?" (Can he hear me?) He said shaking his head nodded her head no."Did you see another human up in the mountain?" He wanted to tell him. But he made the head cut motion."No…." Andrew said. Jirachi shot a glance at saw the look. "Whats with that look?"Jirachi looked at him. "Well, Ill tell you." She said."YOU TALK?!?!?" Andre nodded. "Im a legendary, I might be young, but I still speak human.""So… did you see my friend?" Andrew asked."Your looking at him." She said pointing to the snover."NICK? IS THAT YOU?" He nodded his head."It can't be…" Andrew said."Well since you left him alone, he had to do it to survive." Jirachi said."Oh great… Sorry bout that…" Andrew shrugged."Well what now?" Andrew said."Well…." Jirachi began but she began drifting to the ground and her eyes grabbed it and it began to disappear. As it left, Nick said."Snov ver (Thank you)" He turned to Andrew and pointed out of the cave. It was time to go home.**

**---ITS OVER! Yup, now that's over with.**

**Original Comment:**

**Happy birthday! I got this one in on the right day also!Anyway, jirachi is "sleeping" as I call it at the much to say bout this one, im a little tired. Haven't been the best condition C nintendo**


	3. Joseph

Author's notes: This one's from the end of January of 08, and due to me being lazy, is the shortest, yet apparently the funniest of the A Happy Birthday Series. Enjoy the show.

Joseph sighed as he rode on his Blastoise to his home island of Cinnabar Island. Seafoam slowed him down a bit and was behind. Today just so happened to be his birthday. He was turning wanted to get home before today, but Seafoam was more annoying than he saw his home island in the distance. He smiled. It had been so minutes he was within inches of being home. Then suddenly, a pokemon looked like someone chewed on a box of legos and threw it whipped out his pokedex, he had never seen something like this!"MissingoThe QWTF 320ITS83OVER29000!!lml404ED!mᕋǃ 겴daodaada" Was all he read. He whipped out a pokeball and threw it. It hit the Missingo and it soon was sucked inside, the ball clicked 3 times then stopped moving."Whatever the hell that thing was, I caught it!" He said as he stepped on the island and picked up the pokeball. He returned his blastoise and went to the PC and deposited his only he had read a little further…."… Do not catch this pokemon, bad things happen to people who capture this pokemon….isghdiohla"Was what would have came next…Joey opened his door."Your home!" his mother said. She ran up and hugged her son, who was wet from the smiled, but it was short lasted."Your father is at work over in East Marine, he could not make it, and all of your friends didn't make it back from their journeys." His mom said. "But don't worry, they probably would have made it."Joey just grumbled something and walked into his room, his clock read 7 at night. Felt like 11…He plopped down on his bed groaning. Minutes ago he felt fantastic, now he felt like someone beat him with a baseball bat. A metal baseball bat. And it kept getting reached for his head. It felt like it was about to split. He groaned and soon passed out.A pokeball appeared next to him and out burst the soon floated back to the water and submerged 's skin began changing colors, it became translucent and bones began disappearing altogether as well as his organs. His eyes turned into black dots as his body began merging together, and becoming gelatinous,Soon, his cell's DNA became erratic and was completely was now a opened his eyes to notice he fell on the floor sleeping, he stood up… Not only did everything seem bigger… He felt weird. He couldn't feel his legs!"What happened!" He his mother opened the door."Joe- Huh?" she said as she noticed the Ditto on the ground. "Mom howd you get so tall?" He said."A talking ditto great…" And soon she fell over and passed out."Ditto?" He said. He looked down at himself. He was see-through and pinkish purple."The heck?" He said. He then looked at his mother and sighed. "I wonder…""Squirtle!" He said, soon his body shifted and he was a squirtle. He then shot water at his mother and shifted back to ditto sat up and looked at the Ditto. "What have you done to my son?""Mom, its me! Joey!" He said."No my son is human!""Yeah I was…. I don't have a clue what happened.""Prove it.""Today is my birthday, Ummm when I was 4 and we lived in Sinnoh, playing hockey outside I broke the window and then you shout-""Ok I believe you." His mother said."Thanks…" Joey said."Im gonna go call your father." She said as she walked to experiment. Joey thought."Hmmm I can't think of what to try… Girl?" He shouted at random and he could not catch himself."Uh oh…" She said, her voice had grown high pitch."NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL! Guy!" He said as he shifted back."This is going to be a long day…" He said with a sigh.

---Shrug. Not much to say Comments:

This isnt my best of work. Im a little tired. Plus my mind is more set on a new series that is going to happen after Mystery umm Happy birthday?Pokemon C nintendo


	4. Cevaz and Sunny

Author's note: WARNING. AMERICA. Ok, this one was done like 14 days after the last one, and was done for 2 friends of mine on dA, both of which are here on . One "writes" (Aka procrastinates) one of my favorite stories ever. It's in my for now, enjoy the transformation of Sunny Lighter and Cevaztyen.

---

"Not good!" A local thief said running through the town. He had just stolen a rare Master Ball from the local store that had them for a special occasion. Of course. Officer Jenny was close behind thought of the lay out of the town and knew he could lose her in the forest. Up ahead he dashed through some bushes and into the towns the thief ran through the woods a young girl whom everyone called Sunny was walking home from a relaxing day just so happened to be her birthday and she was spending the money on things halfway on her walk home her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up."Hello?" She said."Sunny we need you to come home right now," It was her mother, " A thief has been spotted and it isn't safe.""Ok mom." Sunny said hanging up and began which way to take. She thought. I could take the woods path as a short cut or I could take the long way. She pondered for 3 seconds flat. Short way. And with that she ran through the bushes and into the woods…Yes I lost them. The thief thought as he ran through the woods. I can emerge on the other side and bingo! Freedom and a master ball. An early birthday gift for me! He thought smiling to … tree… root? He thought as his leg got caught and he flung forward. His hand landing on something soft…Sunny ran avoiding all things in her path. She knew this place like the back of her hand considering she grew up here. But as fate would have it. She tripped over a rock and landed with her hand out… Her hand landed on something rather soft. Like thief heard a slam and looked up right after his landing. A girl with red hair and a yellow shirt was across from him. He looked at his hand and saw it was on a… Tail? He looked up to see his hand landed on a nintail's tail. "Not good" He said hearing the legends. He sprung to his feet and the girl now looked up. She say a man in a black sweatshirt with beige pants. He had snow white hair. She looked to see her hand landed on the tail of a ninetails. She took her hand back."Sorry." She said. She stood up and brushed herself off and looked at the ninetails. The thief did as 's eyes glinted and it turned and ran."Were screwed…" The thief said."What do you mean?" Sunny asked him."You haven't heard of the Ninetails legend?" He shook her head."They say anyone who touches a tail will be cursed…" He said."What kind of curse…?" Sunny said."Each tail is different. We each had the same one." He that sunny bent over. She felt let out a groan. The thief stood up he felt the pain as well but he was trying to ignore a fume began coming from the thief… A bad covered her nose."What is that?!??!" She said."I don't know. Burning flesh maybe." He said pointing her."What do y- HOT HOT HOT!" Sunny said. Flame sprouted all around her and soon she was a blazing inferno. She ran to a nearby stream and jumped in."OW OW OW OW!:" She said jumping out. For some reason the water hurt thief looked at her eyes wide."What is there something on my face?" Sunny said."No… On your… tail." He said pointing at her looked back and she had a huge… orange tail with a fire on the end."WHAT??!?!" She said."Yeah… " The thief said as a pain forced him to sit down. A huge bushy tail popped out of his pants. It was purple with a yellow like stripe."That explains the smell." Sunny thief left out a the sound of bones cracking we heard."Whar is Char going man?!?!?" Sunny stomach was turning yellow and her skin was turning orange. The sound of her innards was easily heard by the thief. She began to shrink as her bones cracked loudly. Her clothes surrounded they erupted into flame."CHA CHA CHA!" She shouted running in her burning was hard for the thief to not laugh but he did not feeling his pain as he grew smaller. He grew purple like fur and soon was on all fours. He grew some different color fur as his face bulged was a stunky. Sunny was a Charmander."Ugh my head…" The thief said in pokespeak."Ughh…" Sunny rubbed her head."You Ok?" He asked nodded. "Now what?" She asked him."We need to stick together…" He said."Ok but can you tell me your name?" Sunny ! The thief thought… I need something quick, "Call me Cevaztyen." He said."That's a little long. Can I call you Cev for short?" She asked."No. Cev sounds like a girls name. How about Cevaz?" Cevaz said."Sure. You can call me sunny." She said."Ok… Well we should get further to the wild. Being near a city isn't safe…" He said."Ok on one condition." She said."What?""Get some air conditioners!""No can do!"After traveling…"I still don't feel good…" Sunny said gripping her stomach.'You just went under transformation. I doubt any of us feel good…" He said. He kept stumbling not use to walking on all fours."Uhh." She said. She bent over and looked like she was about to throw up."Don't throw up on me!" Cevaz said stepping away."You smell bad enough in the first place…" She gave her a glare and rolled his eyes."BLAAH!" She said as fire flew from her mouth."Holy!" Cevaz said. "I guess it wasn't throw up.""So that's what it feels like…" She continued walking and came on a cave."Hello?" Cevaz answer."We can stay here hopefully… Come on… This is going to be hard…" He said wandering into the nodded and week emerged. She stretched. She had been living with Cevaz and they made friends and were surviving fine, but cevaz went missing a week a go…Sunny even made friends with a Pikachu who mentioned a rescue team to find their smiled as she saw her Pikachu friend coming in view."Come on. We have rescuing to do!" It said.

---Yeah. This was finished on Sunny's birthday, and was originally submitted the day after, which is one day before Cevaz's birthday. As a side note, this is before I ever got to know Cevaz or Sunny enough to know how they act. It's been over a year, and I can fixed some small errors in the epilogue "One Year Later." which I will submit whenever I feel like. Oh, and that last line? Points to whoever gets that original Comments:

BET YA DIDNT EXPECT THIS DID YOU CEVAZ OR SUNNY?Ok rant if I made you seem evil at first cevaz. Its what theifs do.

Now I dont know Sunny or cevaz enough to get their personalities right. Sorry to you two ^^;This one is longest out of the C nintendo


	5. Wyatt

Author's Notes: Now you'll realize that I finally learned to indent. This one was done in September 2008, and is the last one I plan to do with a character based on my actual friends. This is also the only one that is actually kind of sad. Enjoy the show

---

And that is why I hate school dances. Wyatt wrote down on his paper. "Dude I thought you weren't supposed to use I in this kind of thing." His friend's voice said, looking over his shoulder. "Shut up Ricky, I'm going to fail Language Arts anyways." Wyatt said. "Well, you up to come over to my house in 3 days? Because as we both know, dances are a waste of money." Ricky said. "Wouldn't miss it. Not like I have plans that night." Wyatt said with a small smile. The bell of the school rang, ending the class as the two got up and left after turning in their papers. The two walked the halls of Goldenrod High school. Wyatt was nothing special, noting average, long hair, got in his eyes a lot, a light brown, with some blonde. Ricky on the other hand was a different story, he was a metapod morph, which, if you picture in your head, is kind of funny looking. Stopping in the halls for his locker, Wyatt looked over at one of his favorite sights. Her name was Stephanie. Tall, athletic, beautiful. The typical girl all guys want to date in their high school years. "She won't go out with you." A voice said behind Wyatt. "Quite, Dan." Wyatt said slamming his locker. "Besides, you wont take her to the upcoming home coming dance." Dan said, looking down at Wyatt. "Quite, Dan." Wyatt said a little louder setting out for his next class. "Even if you asked, she wouldn't go out with you." Dan said with a grin. "You want to bet?!" Wyatt said, without thinking first. "You're on. The usual?" Dan asked. "Wait… I didn't… Nevermind. Fine." Wyatt said, realizing what he had done. "Good luck." He said with a huge grin, heading off into the classroom, leaving Wyatt to walk alone. Wyatt flumped down onto the couch in his living room, dropping his backpack next to the door. "How am I going to get this to work in 2 days?" Wyatt said, voice muffled by his pillow. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Wyatt's mother asked as she walked into the room. "I made a bet I shouldn't have." He mumbled. "Again?" She said. He gave her a glare. "Who's side are you on? You're my mom, you're supposed to support me." Wyatt grumbled. "When your kid says that, remember this moment." She replied. "I'm going to be a mom?" Wyatt said jokingly. "You know what I mean." She said taking a seat in the chair next to the couch. "So what's this bet about?" "I bet with Dan that I could get Stephanie to go to the school dance with me." He said. His mother tried not to laugh. "Once again, thanks for the support." "Well, lemme try and help you out." She said. "How?" Wyatt said. "Well, have you even tried talking to her?" She asked. Wyatt shook his head. "Go do it." She said. Wyatt shrugged. "Tomorrow." He said. The next day. Wyatt thought, hands in his pocket, heading up to school. As the usual, Stephanie was hanging out with her friends in front of the school doors, enjoying the warm weather before it's gone. Something Wyatt wish he could have done more. Soon enough, the group split up, leaving Stephanie alone. Wyatt took this chance. He walked up to Stephanie. "Hm? Oh hello there. Aren't you in my Biology class?" Stephanie said, noticing Wyatt come up and stand next to her. "Um yes.." Wyatt said, trying to keep his cool, not known to him, he was lightly blushing. "So, you look like you need something. Out with it… Wyatt was it?" She demanded. He nodded. "Well… I was wondering about…" He began, but couldn't gather the courage to finish. "You want to ask me out to the dance don't you?" She asked. "How'd ya know…?" Wyatt asked. "Stuttering, blushing, coming up to me, even though we never talk…" She began. "Well…?" He asked quietly. "Meh, no other boy in this school has the balls to ask me out, and I need someone. Sure why not." She said shrugging. Wyatt grinned. YES! He thought. "Pick me up at 7, don't be late, don't be early." She stated, "See you then. Wyatt." She headed off into the school. Perfect. Wyatt thought, before getting his stuff. "You owe me the usual." Wyatt said, right behind Dan at his locker. "You're kidding." He said grabbing his books, then slamming the locker. "Nope. Ask her yourself." Wyatt said adding to his usual grin. "Fine, you'll get your payment the day after the dance. Once it's official." Dan said, beginning to walk. "Fine by me." Wyatt said, heading the opposite direction to his class. "It worked!" Wyatt said as he ran into his home after school. "Good for you, honey." His mother called from the kitchen. "Hey mom… I want her to stay with me for more than this one dance… I need to get her something." He said. "How about flowers?" She asked. "Nah, to cliché." Wyatt said scratching his chin. "Chocolate?" She suggested. "Nah, doubt she'd eat them." Wyatt said, "Sucks I cant afford jewelry." He heard a snap from the kitchen. "I have just the thing." His mother said. "Hm? What is it?" Wyatt asked. He heard his mother head to her room, then, she came into the living roo. In her right hand was a expensive looking necklace, made of gold, with a single diamond on it. "What's that? Never seen you wear it." Wyatt asked. "This necklace is what your father gave to me when we started dating. I think it might do you some good." She said handing it to Wyatt. "This looks expensive… You sure I should do this?" He asked. His mother nodded. "Thanks Mom." He said taking it and heading to his room. The night was here. The night of the school's homecoming dance, and also Wyatt's birthday. Wyatt slipped on his dress coat over his white button up shirt. "You're going to be late." His mother reminded him from the living room. "I know mom." Wyatt grumbled. Soon the phone rang. Wyatt ran out picking it up. "Hello?" Wyatt said picking it up, straightening his bow tie. "Hey Wyatt, it's Ricky, oh and before I forget, happy birthday dude! Anyways, where the heck are you?!" Ricky asked, twiddling with the phone chord. "Oh Ricky! I forgot to mention, I got a date with Stephanie, I cant come over tonight." Wyatt said. "Dude, we had this planned for a week, I just got that new game." Ricky said, somewhat angry. "Sorry, but I'm getting the usual out of this!" Wyatt said. "But…" Ricky said. "Oh, I'm going to be late! Cya!" Wyatt said, hanging up the phone before Ricky had a chance to frowned, and laid down on his back. "Yeah. Bye…" He said with a sigh, "I wish there was a way I could get back at him.. Ruin his date…" He said, out of anger. If only he knew. "A wish, you shall receive." A voice said, ringing in his head. Wyatt ran through the lit streets of Goldenrod. The Radio Tower loomed over him as he headed to Stephanie's. He headed down a dark alleyway as a short cut. It had rained the night before, so Wyatt decided to slow it down and walk. "Alleys always give me the creeps…" Wyatt said, looking around. "Ah but why should they?" A voice said. Wyatt jumped. "Who are you?" He said snapping around. Behind him was an old woman. She was in some old clothes to match her age. "My name? Not important. But if you must know, it's Karen." She said. "Well, what do you need? I'm going to a school dance." Wyatt said, impatiently. "It's not what I want, it's what your friend wants." She said, a wicked smile coming across her face. "My friend?" Wyatt said confused. "The one you ignored for some girl who wont matter years from now." She said. "Ricky?" He said. "Indeed. He wants to get back at you, and ruin your date, and I am here to do just that." Karen said. She snapped her fingers. A tingling sensation cover Wyatt, followed by an insane itch. "What is this?! What are you doing to me?!" He said, trying to itch the parts of skin he could see, but the woman was no longer there, faded into the shadows. Wyatt's feet started to feel weird. The itch grew, and he heard a rip. Looking down, his shoes were gone, but replaced by larger feet, which it was to dark to see. He could feel fur on top of his new feet, and the fur began to spread. Once it reached his tailbone, another ripped happened, a long tail sprouting from it. A lightning bolt formed at the very end. Wyatt looked back in shock. The tail seemed to move with his thoughts. But of course, it didn't stop there. The fur spread all the way up to his head. His cheeks became yellow, and his ears grew over 5 sizes, which immediately, lowered. Wyatt panted as his transformation ended, he was now half human, half Raichu. "What happened…?" He wondered in shock, not really knowing what to do. His clothes (Except the hole in his pants and his shoes) were in tact. He looked at his watch. "I'm going to be so late…" He said rushing. What he didn't notice, is his improved speed. Wyatt slid to a stop at Stephanie's doorstep. He sighed, looking at the necklace. He knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Once again. He knocked as hard as he could. Stephanie's father opened the door. "Hello?" He asked. "Who are you?" "It's me Wyatt, Stephanie's date." He said, panting. "Ah. She never informed me you were a morph." He said, some hatred heard in his voice. "No time to explain. Just let me talk to her." He said, cheeks sparking. Her father nodded walking out, soon Stephanie was in the door. "Who are you? You ugly mouse." She said, insulting Wyatt. "Stephanie? It's me. Wyatt." He said. "Ha! Wyatt is human." She said with a laugh. "I'm serious!" He said. "Yeah right. Now go away, I have a dance to get ready for." She said. "But…" He said, but she cut him off. "But nothing. Get out before I call pokemon control." She said slamming the door in his face. "So she hates poke morphs… You got your revenge… Now change me back!" Wyatt shouted. No answer. A tear shed it's way down Wyatt's new face. He knew he wasn't going back. He looked at the necklace and squeezed it in his hands as he began to head home. --3 Years later-- Three years have passed since Wyatt's change in 2004 (A/N: I know that makes it 2007, leaving room for his One Year later). He now lives in his own apartment paid from his parents, and worked with his mom at her pizza shop. Things were not going smooth for him. He dropped out of high school, never heard from Ricky again, and never fell in love. Of course, that is, until SHE came in….

---The ending? Introduce a friend of mines character. I wont go into details, because it hasn't been on year since I wrote this, and I like to do a epilogue exactly one year Comments:

Well here it is. The last A happy birthday (That is unless someone out there wants one. Seriously, I'll do it. See the 4th in the series) Here we follow Wyatt. This one isn't my favorite, but it isn't the sillyness my usuals are. This one I had to make a bit more serious for here we find Wyatt to a Half Human Half Raichu (Pokemorph)Pokemon C nintendoHappy birthday It-Y!


End file.
